


The Both Of Us

by eyes_like_sinking_ships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Comdey?, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, funny kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_sinking_ships/pseuds/eyes_like_sinking_ships
Summary: Inspired by this post: https://pin.it/34BPK0L
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	The Both Of Us

Steve rested his head against the table, groaning as Sam set down a large plate of pancakes. 

“You’re exhausted.” Sam said, sitting down across from him. Steve lifted his head up just enough to look at Sam with a “duh” look. “Bucky keeping you up late, huh?” Sam asked, amused at the death glare he received from Steve.

“Haha, yeah.” He said, finally sitting up right and sliding the plate of pancakes  
toward him. 

Steve knew what Sam was talking about, the pervert. And, technically, Steve told the truth. But not the way Sam was thinking. 

Bucky came thundering down the stairs, sitting in the seat next to Steve. 

Ugh, Bucky. Steve loved him to death but hearing his gave him flashbacks. 

Steve groaned as the blanket slipped off him, releasing cold air onto his skin.   
“Buck- blanket.” He muttered, groping the bed until he found the blanket, pulling it back towards him. 

“This blanket ain’t big enough for the both of us.” Bucky said as he tugged on the blanket, his voice low and gruff.

“I’m gonna give you one more chance to shut up.” Steve replied groggily, pulling the blanket over him. 

“Why should I?” Bucky argued, pulling it back. 

“Oh my god, stop. Just-“ Steve stopped talking as he stood up and rummaged through their closet.   
“Here.” He said, throwing a spare blanket at Bucky, hitting him in the face. 

“Jesus Christ Steve, give me a break.” Bucky muttered and pulled the blanket down over him, kicking the comforter over to Steve.

“I’d give you a break if you ever gave me one, Buck.” Steve mumbled before he took his spot next to Bucky again.


End file.
